character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baal (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Baal is the recurring Super Boss that appears in the Disgaea series and their spin-offs. Little is known about Baal due to his silent nature but what is known is that he is an immensely evil being that has existed for millions of years and is one of the deadliest monsters to have existed. Power and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: '''Baal, The Tyrant Overlord, The Super Overlord, The Lord of Terror '''Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Millions of Years Old Classification: Demon, Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Baal=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 6), Soul Manipulation (Is able to place his soul in a spare body), Telekinesis, Duplication, Healing (Is able to fully recover after nearly being defeated), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resurrection (Via Body Hoping or Possession), Large Size (Type 1 in most bodies, Type 6 when giant), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size), Power Nullification (Can only take damage from normal attacks not special skills or abilities), Fungus Manipulation when Eryngi Baal, Resistance to Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Has been stated to be unkillable by any skill that the Sacred Tome has) |-|With Evilities=Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can nullify stat drops and status effects) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Has been stated that "The 4th dimension is nothing for a Super Overlord.", Has been stated to be unkillable by the likes of Zetta) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight Laharl), 'Omnipresent as Baal's soul (Baal's soul has been stated to appear anywhere at any time by Trenia) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar '''(Comparable to characters who can pull groups of large planets with ease) '''Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown (Typically only shown fighting in one battle per game he's in) Range: '''Standard melee range Several metres '''Standard Equipment: Giant Swords, Baal Bits Intelligence: Average '''(When outside of his own body he has shown the ability to form conversations) '''Weaknesses: Can only recover from near defeat four times, He can be permanently killed by destroying his soul Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Baal can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Rakshasa Cataclysm: Doubles the size of itself, and greatly boost its damage, also often spawning mini variant of itself. ** Sword Rain: Baal summons swords to fall from the sky before exploding. ** Grand Sword: Baal summons four giant swords that stick out of the ground around the opponent, the swords then form a ball of electricity that causes a massive explosion. ** Grave Eternity: Baal sucks the enemy into a separate dimension, where he gets a gigantic sword and its copy which cut the enemy. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Baal has and being the Super Boss he has some of the best. ** Ultimate Revenge: Increase AP by 100% during Revenge Mode. ** Ultimate Force: Automatically attack enemies as they come into Baal's range. ** Can't Fool Me: Can't be lifted and nullify all damage taken aside from normal attacks. ** Theft Prevention: No equipment can be stolen. ** Carnage Tyrant: Increase damage dealt to enemies with lower stats. ** Carnage Dignity: Decrease damage taken from enemies with lower stats. ** Mind Break: 10% of damage dealt by an attack is also dealt to their SP or Stamina. ** Assassin's Soul: Nullifies evasion increasing effects from abilities. ** Power of Adversity: When HP is under 10%, increase damage dealt by 5%. ** Ultimate Giant: Increase AP by 200% when giant. ** Ultimate Scream: Increase AP by defeated ally units X 25%. ** Extremely Healthy: Nullify ailments and stat drops. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1